


is that a mathematical equation?

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: December 2018 [18]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Walter needs a divorce and a citizenship. Or a divorce and a new marriage. Tim can make one of these things happen.





	is that a mathematical equation?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18. I literally do not know anything about the American citizenship process. This is just for entertainment.

Tim has a headache.

And Toby freaking out over Happy's husband who turned out to be Walter of all people, is not making things better. Totally not.

He must have zoned out for a second, because suddenly Cabe is here and talking.

"Pipe in my kitchen burst water everywhere, and now they found a rupture in the main line to my house." Tim rests his head in his hands. His head feels like it is going to explode soon. Suddenly they are talking about pizza, and Happy is pissed off again, stressing Toby out, who is now freaking out and talking about Happy's childhood. Sometimes he regrets working with them.

Cabe somehow has this remotely good plan, at least that's what Toby thinks – Tim is sure it somehow had something to do with government agent and all that stuff. His head is not ready for this discussion now.

"Why am I just hearing about this now?!" Toby exclaims, staring at Walter. The answer doesn't satisfy him. "It's risky."

Tim stops listening for a moment. It's a little more complicated than he thought – Walter is not only married, but married to Happy, who would very much like to marry Toby. But she can't because then Walter gets kicked out of the country, which is not something anyone here wants. Not even Tim.

"It's a family name. Once again, you've mastered the art of thinking of yourself." Toby might be right, but Tim is not ready to listen to this any longer.

"Oh, shut the hell up! All of you." The silence in the room feels so good for his head. He should shout at them more often. He massages his forehead before he speaks, slow and calm.

"As far as I get this, Walter has to get his citizenship or stay married. Right?" Nodding from Walter's and Cabe's side. Toby is staring angrily at everyone. "So has anyone ever thought about divorcing Happy and Walter and having Walter marry someone else?" The stunned silence gives them away before they even can answer. Tim sighs. For geniuses, they sure were really stupid sometimes. He doesn't say that, though. Or los, he mumbles: “The silence tells me no.”

The corner of Cabe's mouth twitches upwards. But maybe Tim only imagined that, while he is too busy waiting for Toby's and Walter's reaction. Toby looks excited, while Walter has this look on his face whenever he is thinking too hard about something. "Technically, that would work." Tim can the hear the But scream at him, and he's not in the mood to play this game today. He flails a hand at him. "But what?"

Walter shrugs. "Who would marry me? Happy is the only one who was willing to do so." He doesn't say Paige. And Tim is more than happy to keep her out of this. Behind him a voice speaks up. "Hell no. I won't marry you again, Walt." Happy's voice sounds as tired as he feels.

He shouldn't do this, but he is so tired and frustrated by this whole problem, so he says it.

"I would. And I will, if you let me." Now he has everyone's attention. Especially Walter's. Who stares at him as if he grew a second head. "What? Don't look at me like that, same-sex marriage is legal now." His sister has been able to finally marry her long term fiance. They are such a cute couple. "And I doubt you want to marry Cabe", he could swear he heard Happy mutter something about sugar daddies, " or your brother-in-law Sylvester and it wouldn't be any progress for you to marry Toby."

Walter still looks at him as if he were something strange and rare. Tim looks at Toby. "Did I kill him? He looks as if his brain just stopped working." Toby just shrugs, and Tim isn’t sure he even heard the question because he starts ranting about how good this idea is and how fast he can get the divorce and the marriage done, because he wants to marry Happy soon, as soon as possible. Tim keeps watching Walter. There is a question in his eyes, but he seems to be not ready to ask. Tim won't pressure him. 

“Look, O'Brien. Think about it, okay? It would solve this quickly and the paperwork is less messy than the one for your citizenship.” Walter nods slowly. And Tim shrugs, smiles and asks Gallo: “What's the new case?”


End file.
